


To Love, To Be Happy

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Series: Supernatural Except Gabriel is a main character [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Jack Kline, Bottom Dean Winchester, Breakfast, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Comfort No Hurt, Confused Jack Kline, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Gay Sam Winchester, Gen, I Love Gabriel (Supernatural), I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Morning Routines, No Smut, One Big Happy Family, Pancakes, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Pansexual Gabriel, Sam Winchester is So Done, Suggestive Themes, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), Teasing, The Talk, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: Just a pleasant little morning in the bunker.A.K.A. the AU where gay rights rule & Gabriel really loves his boyfriend of 16(?) years.





	To Love, To Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't fit anywhere in the canon really but I'm currently having a dilemma of continuing the show (still at 13×18) or just staying in fanfiction world where Gabriel doesn't die for the 4th time. Spoiler alert, he ain't gonna die they're gonna be happy.  
> Eventually.  
> I'm trying.

* * *

Mornings in the bunker were often similar in pace when there were no hunts, no jobs to be done. 

Dean was up first, already making breakfast. He liked to cook, really. When he met kids his age when he was a kid, they'd look at him weird for it. “Boys don't cook,” they'd say. But they were wrong. Any man who didn't know how to cook wasn't deserving of a woman who was capable at it. 

And even now, dating Cas of all people, the point still stood. Although, Cas was somewhat of an exception. He didn't have to eat, therefore he never learned how to cook. 

Then again, Gabriel didn't have to eat either, yet he was actually capable in the kitchen. Not that he didn't snap up feasts at any convenient moment, but you get the point. 

And yes, he was making pancakes.

Cas was seated in a chair at the table, a book in his hands, though he was watching Dean more often than looking at the book. Laying a claim on a soul and being with the man who owned said soul were two very different things, he'd noticed. 

Next to come in was Sam, only half-dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt. Cas did a double take; he didn't see Sam not wearing jeans and flannel very often. The only one who did was still probably asleep in bed. 

Sam took a deep breath and smiled. “Pancakes?” he asked, walking into the kitchen and grabbing himself a cup of coffee. 

Dean pointed the spatula at him with a grin. 

Sam sat down opposite of Cas and pulled out his phone. At least half the texts he had in his inbox were Gabriel begging him to come back to bed, as usual. It made him laugh. 

Jack entered. “Why are you laughing?” he asked, sitting down as well. 

Sam shook his head with a fond smile. “Gabriel.” 

That, honestly, was answer enough. Even for Cas and Jack, who never understood anything unless it was completely clarified. 

Once the smell of pancakes started waving through the bunker, Gabriel showed too. He was wearing one of Sam's flannels and his own sweatpants and sat down right on Sam's lap. 

“Oof, Gabe. How much candy did you eat last night?” Sam groaned playfully. 

Gabriel planted a kiss on his lips. “Not enough, clearly,” he responded with a grin. 

Dean cleared his throat. “Alright, lovebirds, breakfast,” he said, putting the plates with stacks of pancakes on the table.

“What is this?” Jack asked, looking at the unfamiliar things in front of him with that adorable confused look of his. 

Gabriel laughed quietly. “They're pancakes, kiddo! Delicious sustenance! If ya gotta eat, might as well make it fun, eh, Sammy?” He turned back to Sam with a large grin on his face. 

“Gabe, let me eat,” Sam just grumbled into his shoulder.

Gabriel laughed again and picked up the plate, twisting slightly so he almost sat sideways. 

“Why are you like this?” Dean groaned. 

Gabriel used a fork to take some of the pancakes and moved it to Sam's mouth, like he was feeding a child. Except the child was way taller than him. “Because, when you're as old as I am, you learn to appreciate the small things.” 

“And, unlike you, we set a great example for Jack,” Sam added, swallowing the pancake. 

“That's a good example?! Hell no, constantly giving everyone cavities with your sickly sweet romance novel-worthy moments ain't a good example.” 

“I think it's sweet,” Castiel muttered innocently. 

Dean fell quiet. “Don't pull that face.” 

A smile appeared on the angel's lips and he shifted closer. “What face?”

“There's a kid here, Cas!” Dean exclaimed indignantly, taking another bite.

Cas placed his hand on Dean's thigh, still with the innocent smile. “I know.” 

Sam laughed. “And you complain about us,” he pointed out. 

Dean was glaring, face tinted red. “I'm not doing  _ anything. _ ”

“Dean, you look a little red,” Jack said. 

Another laugh passed Sam's lips. He buried his face in the stolen flannel Gabriel was wearing. “Cas, if you continue, you're the one giving Jack the Talk,” he said, lifting his head enough to look at the angel. 

Cas shifted away from Dean. “I think it's best if he gets that from a human.” 

“That's just your excuse for not doing it!” Gabriel almost violently stabbed the fork into the pile of pancakes and took a bite himself. 

“What's your excuse, then?” Cas shot back. 

Gabriel grinned. “I'm too old for this BS.” 

“Clearly it should be Dean. Next to you, he has the most experience,” Sam said. 

“Good point,” Gabriel agreed. 

“That depends. I have the most experience with girls,” said Dean. 

“Is gender a factor in this...Talk?” Jack asked. 

“Kinda,” Sam answered sheepishly. “Most girls and most boys don't have the same...parts. I'm gay, that means I only fall for guys. Dean is bisexual, he falls for girls and guys. Except he only figured that about ten years ago, while me and Gabe have been together for sixteen years now. I have more experience with guys, while Dean is the one you go to with girl issues.” 

“I don't understand… What does gender have to do with anything?” 

“Alright, um… Look, it's not important. Not right now, okay? Just… If there's a girl you really like, you go to Dean for help. If there's a boy, you come to me. Or Dean. Doesn't matter. And if anyone out there tells you you can't like a boy, or harasses you for liking one - if you do - just tell us. You can tell or ask us anything, you know that, right?” Sam stammered, a little unsure of how to say all of it.

It was eight in the morning, dammit. 

Jack smiled. “Of course.” 

“If it wasn't for Dean screaming way too loud when alone with Cas in his room I'd say Jack's innocence matches Cas's,” Gabriel muttered.

Sam choked on his spit and poked Gabriel in his side. “Don't say that!” 

Gabriel just laughed. 

Everything was good.


End file.
